A typical metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs) may include a semiconductor (for example, silicon), electrodes to contact a source region and a drain region, and an electrode to contact or couple with a gate. A FinFET is a MOSFET built around a thin strip of semiconductor material (generally referred to as the fin) extending upward from a plate shaped substrate. One end of the fin is the source region, while the opposite end of the fin is the drain region. The middle area of the fin forms a channel region which is covered by a gate dielectric and a gate electrode. The conductive channel of the device resides on the outer sides of the fin beneath the gate dielectric. Specifically, current runs along and within both sidewalls of the fin (the sides perpendicular to the substrate surface) as well as along the top of the fin (the side parallel to the substrate surface). Because the conductive channel of such configurations essentially resides along the three different outer, planar regions of the fin, such a FinFET is sometimes referred to as a trigate FinFET. Other types of FinFET configurations are also available, such as so-called double-gate FinFETs, in which the conductive channel principally resides only along the two sidewalls of the fin (and not along the top of the fin). A complimentary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) has dual fins, one fin for a p-type transistor, and another fin for an n-type transistor. The dual fins are separated by an insulating oxide layer on an integrated circuit for example. The carrier mobility on such fin-based transistors may still be improved.